idea_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
What if The Gumazing Gum Girl! debuted in 1963?
Rhode Montijo's Disney/Hyperion chapter book/graphic novel series, The Gumazing Gum Girl! debuted in 2013, which it takes an inspiration of 1960s superhero cartoons, but let's imagine, for this one, if The Gumazing Gum Girl! was "REALLY" made in 1963, long before the chapter book/graphic novel series. Changes * The Gumazing Gum Girl! would be debuted as Steve Ditko's 1963 comic book series before Rhode Montijo (The author of The Gumazing Gum Girl! chapter book series) was born in 1973. * The Gumazing Gum Girl! would've exist on Wikipedia in the 2001 rather than later. ** The Gumazing Gum Girl! chapter book series would've exist on Wikipedia on 2013 rather than 2019. * The Gumazing Gum Girl! would start being made into the animated TV series in 1967, and animated feature films in 1977. ** Most of the films produced by the Walt Disney Animation studios would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. *** The recurring characters would've be stars in The Gumazing Gum Girl! spin-off series: **** Ninja-Rina would've star in her own 1969 spin-off, Ninja-Rina. **** Malik and Maria would've star in their own 1970 spin-off, Malik and Maria. **** Sol Azteca would've star in his own 1976 spin-off, Sol Azteca. *** The Gumazing Gum Girl! shows and films would also be available on Digiview Entertainment DVDs, along with Cuphead (if it was debuted in the 1930s), and Bendy and the Ink Machine (if it was debuted in the 1920s). *** Some films would not been created. **** The remaining films, such as the SpongeBob SquarePants film series, the Shrek sequels, the 2006 Charlotte's Web film, the Madagascar sequels, the Alvin and the Chipmunks live action/CGI film series, and Sausage Party, would be replaced by the films containing the origins of the other Gumazing Gum Girl characters or spin-off stories. **** Some film characters would've appear in some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. **** Cyclops would've be very friendly instead of killing friendly animals. **** Some film characters' defeat would've be in The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. **** Goofy Goober would've make a debut in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Patnocchio" rather than the our real SpongeBob film. **** The Taz from Looney Tunes would've make a cameo in Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad instead. **** Some of the film elements would've seen on some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. **** Some film songs would've be heard in some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! films instead. *** Some series would not been created. **** The remaining series such as South Park, Yin Yang Yo!, The Amazing World of Gumball, The OA, and the Ice Age web TV series would be replaced by some of the Gumazing Gum Girl spin-off series. **** Some TV series characters would've appear in some of The Gumazing Gum Girl! ''TV series instead. *** ''The Gumazing Gum Girl! characters would make cameos in several other Disney shows and films, and in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Ralph Breaks the Internet. One example is in the Gravity Falls episode "Sock Opera" when Gabe Bensen performs for children (including Rico Gomez) on the wonders of reading. * A Gum Girl Movie would be a 1993 traditionally animated film, being one of the fewer 1990s superhero animated films who came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success like the animated superhero films. ** However, it can have a CGI animated remake in 2023. * They would've also started to make live action/animated films in 1977. Information The Gumazing Gum Girl is a fictional superhero created by Steve Ditko. She first appeared in the anthology comic book The Gumazing Gum Girl! #1 (August 20th, 1963) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. She appears in American comic books published by Dell Comics, later Marvel Comics, then the Walt Disney company, as well as in a number of movies, television shows, and video game adaptations set in the Gumazing Gum Girl Universe. In the stories, Gum Girl is the alias of Gabriella "Gabby" Gomez. Ditko had the character deal with the struggles of situations, and accompanied her with many supporting characters, such as Rico, Natalie Gooch, Malik, Maria, Ms. Smoot, and Ninja-Rina, and foes such as Robo-Chef, The Underhander, and Evil Wind. Her origin story has her acquiring stretch abilities after blowing the very big bubble; these include clinging to surfaces, stretching body, shapeshift into different object, and detecting danger. List of Flavors * Mighty-Mega Ultra-Stretchy Super-Duper Extenda-Bubble (Pink) * Galactic Grape (Purple) * Sour Apple Blast (Green) * Strawberry Surge (Red) (Unused) * Mango (Orange) * Monster Mango Melon * Winter Wonderland Mint * Bonanza Banana Original Cast Literature/Comics See literature Video Games See Video Games Filmography See Filmography Music Composers See Music Composers Songs List of songs Trailers * See trailers * See trailer transcript Characters' Defeats See Characters' Defeats Logos * See Gumazing Enterprises * See logo variations Title Sequences See titles Character Guide List of Characters Sound Effects See Sound Effects Breaking the Fourth Wall See Fourth Wall Reviews * See Reviews * Reversed Allusions See Allusions Home Media See Home Media Lost Media See lost mediaCategory:What if Category:Disney Category:The Gumazing Gum Girl! Category:Fantasmical World Category:Alternate Universe